1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module including a power device.
2. Related Art
A power module that is modularized including a power device is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-162579).
However, in this structure, when a parasitic inductance is increased and large surge voltage is generated at the time of a switching operation, there may be a case in which the high-speed characteristic of the power device cannot be effectively utilized.